queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lady With A Tenor Sax
Lady With A Tenor Sax '''(Dama Con Un Saxofón Tenor) es una canción escrita por Billy Squier y Freddie Mercury, que aparecería en el disco del primero Enough Is Enough ''aunque esa versión no incluiría a Freddie. La que aparece en [[The Solo Collection|''The Solo Collection]] estaba incompleta, así que los editores tuvieron que modificarla paraque sonase bien. Créditos * Escrita por: 'Billy Squier '''y 'Freddie Mercury * Producida por: Peter Collins * Músicos: * Freddie Mercury:' '''voz líder y coros, piano y arreglos de último minuto * '''Billy Squier':' '''voz líder y coros, guitarra, sintetizador * '''Bobby Chouinard':' 'batería * Alan St. Jon: teclados y sintetizadores, coros * Jeff Golub:' '''guitarras, ''slide * Jimmy Bralower: programación de batería * Jody Linnscott: percusión * TM Stevens: bajo * Grabada en: Estudios Townhouse, London, principios de 1986 Duración: 5:20 Letra I've been faking my past'' But now I know my connection is coming through, yeah I put my ass on the line, hey Hey baby, so what's new I told you Don't look now, I'm inching up behind Don't look now, in the creases of your mind Don't stop now, we're moving much to fast Gonna find out where you draw the line Here she comes now, so divine (hey come on, come on, come on, she's so relaxed baby) She's a lady with a tenor sax, hey Cool baby drives a mean Cadillac She's a lady with a tenor sax, yeah You're gonna meet her on her own level, don't look back Don't look back, don't look back 'Cos the lady's got a tenor sax She jives, she's so bad She's a tango with a big, big business sense She had it Oh, oh, dee la dum bum bay oh Bah, ba-dee, dum Um bum da bee bum Don't walk now, you'll slip into the past Don't walk now, can nothin' ever last Don't look now, the chips are gonna fall Sooner or later you're gonna be mine Here she comes now, oh, yeah, yeah She's a lady with a tenor sax, yeah She's a lady with a tenor sax She's a lady with a tenor sax, yeah She's a lady with a tenor sax Wait til the next time Don't walk now, you'll slip into the past Don't walk now, can nothin' ever last Don't look now, the chips are gonna fall Sooner or later you're gonna be mine Here she comes now, oh, yeah, yeah She's a lady with a tenor sax, yeah She's a lady with a tenor sax She's a lady with a tenor sax A soul baby cuts a groove on her back Lady with a tenor sax She looks, she loves, she walks into the fire There's a lady with a tenor sax Fight it over Lady with a tenor sax She's snide, she cried, she begged you'd come alive Lady with a tenor sax Yeah, yeah Lady with a tenor sax'' Vídeos Categoría:Composiciones de Freddie Mercury Categoría:Canciones de Freddie Mercury Categoría:Canciones solistas Categoría:Canciones del 2000 Categoría:The Solo Collection